


Enigmas & Ambitions

by Bae_B



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Petyr Baelish Marriage AU, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_B/pseuds/Bae_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Lord Baelish marries for love, not lands or political power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

•OLYVAR•

 

Lady Baelish made her way through her lord husband's brothel with such grace, one would think she were a queen entering her throne room.

Her hair shone brighter than any silk in her lord husband's whorehouses. A beautiful brown, sun-streaked yellow. In candlelight, it shone the smallest hint of copper. Her eyes, a fiery brown with specks of gold were framed by the longest eyelashes I have ever seen. Her beauty was truly haunting.

The whores both adore and fear her. She is truly unreadable, even more so than her husband, and this is unfathomable to a whore. We read minds for a living, pick up on the subtlest of body cues, this is an art form we have perfected. Lady Baelish, however, gives nothing away.

Lord Tyrion Lannister, deep in his cups, stumbling about the brothel, was once overheard asking Lady Baelish why she only dressed in black. "I mourn for all those who would dare cross me, Lord Tyrion." The smile on her face was the most charming sneer. An enigma, much like herself. He smiled back, as they always did.

Her charms were not lost on her lord husband, of course. His love for her bordered on madness. As luck would have it, they were one in the same. The ideal match. This marriage sharpened Lord Baelish. Her ambitions fed his in a way that only made him better, more calculating and bold.

Her voice is strong but sweet. It reminds me of summer wine, and it rings through my ears. "Olyvar.." This is not a question, it is a command, one I know quite well. I bow to my lady and make my way to Lord Baelish's solar.

"My lord? Your lady wife wishes to see you." I'm sure his cock is half hard at the mention of her, he all but leaps from his desk. "Yes, Yes, Olyvar. Please send her in." He dismisses me with a flick of his wrist but I can see his hand tremble slightly.

Lady Baelish enters his solar as cool as ever and sits across from her husband at his desk. His eyes lighten at the sight of her and I fight every urge inside of me not to chuckle. "Shall I fetch some wine, or perha-", "Go." Lord Baelish's tone is harsh and his wife looks at me apologetically. I bow deeply and make my exit.

"My love, please un-", "No, Petyr. No." Even I can feel the weight of this pause through the heavy, wooden door. I am certain I can hear Lord Baelish sigh deeply before he speaks again. "Darling, you knew this was coming. The risks ar-", "I'm your wife, Petyr.." Lady Baelish's tone is so matter of fact that I can feel my pulse quicken. "You are. You are also my family. It is only you and I, my love. Two mockingbirds in a lion's pit." Lady Baelish lets out a genuine laugh. "Really Petyr, you jest! Lions? A Lannister cannot scare me. You scare me. That boy has the Baratheon name, Lannister blood and a Targaryen's madness! If someone were to find out what you'v-", "Never, my love. They will never know."


	2. Chapter 2

•VARYS•

 

"Lord Varys, what a lovely surprise!" Lady Baelish's smile is both infectious and a mummer's farce. She does this to toy with me. This woman knows how to fool the people of the court, she simply chooses not to put such efforts into me. Oddly enough, this makes me both mistrust and like her more. The parallels between she and her husband are uncanny.

"A surprise, indeed! Where is your husband on this fine afternoon, my lady? Canoodling his whores?" A cruel jape, I know, but Lady Baelish's skin is not the porcelain that it appears to be. It is steel.

"I should hope not, Lord Varys! I don't believe whores are allowed into the small council meetings.. Oh! I'm so sorry to keep you, you're running awfully late then aren't you?! The meeting began just before midday." She is so much like Petyr in this moment. Her probing smile does not reach her eyes, and I realize this is no jape. I excuse myself, bowing deeply, and make my way back to my chambers as calmly as possible. Why wasn't I summoned? She knows, I am certain of it.

Sadly, I do not have an appendage between my legs with which to attain a wife. If I did, I am certain a woman such as Lady Baelish would be quite the asset. She knows all, more than my little birds could ever hope to, because she is an active player. Wine with Queen Cersei, the godswood with poor Lady Sansa, hawking with Lady Margaery. This woman is more than Lord Baelish could ever hope to be, she is not just respected, she is adored.


	3. Chapter 3

•SANSA•

 

The guard's voice breaks me from my thoughts. "Lady Sansa? Lady Baelish is here to see you." Relief floods my body at the sound of her name, my dear, dear friend and I rush for the door as if my life may depend on it.

She crosses the threshold into my chambers as she has many times before, and once the door is shut I collapse onto her in a way she seemed to have been expecting. Sobs rack my body uncontrollably for so long that I lose track of time. She says nothing, gently stroking my hair for what feels like hours.

She never says she is sorry, she doesn't have to. I know she has cried for me, for my family, just as I am now. She is my sister in all but name. She is all I have left.

Her velveteen voice breaks the silence, "Sansa, you cannot mourn your family outside of these chambers, you do know that, don't you?" I can see the pain in her golden eyes as she speaks. "I do." We exchange a glance of understanding and she continues on. "The North is yours, sweet girl. You must only take it." The North is nothing without mother, Robb, Rickon.. my family. She seems to have read my thoughts as she nods empathetically and continues on, "We will speak of this when I return." She kisses my forehead and makes for the door. No. No. No. Anxiety floods my veins. "Where are you going?!" She turns and gives me a sad smile. "The Fingers. Petyr has business to attend to that simply cannot wait." "But the royal wedding! Margaery will be heartbroken." Her smile is knowing, "Margaery will live."


	4. Chapter 4

•MARGAERY•

 

"You cannot! What is the point of a royal wedding without my dearest friend in attendance?!" "A marriage!" Grandmother quickly chimes in. Lady Baelish tries stifling her laugh but there is no use, soon we are all giggling uncontrollably.

"Fine, fine. I know this isn't your idea, it's that retched husband of yours. Please tell Lord Baelish how cross I am with him." Lady Baelish's face lights up at the mere mention of her husband. "Of course. Will you send him to the black cells?" She feigns shock and horror. "Yes, that seems fair." More laughter erupts from the ladies and I can't help but smile as well. Lady Baelish stands to leave, but first whispers in my ear, "You will make the most beautiful bride, Marg."

As Lady Baelish walks away, a beautiful flurry of black skirts, Grandmother and I cannot help but stare. "A brilliant woman, my dear. There is much for you to learn from that one." Her tone is more hushed now, "She spun shit into gold with that husband of hers and now you must do the same."


	5. Chapter 5

•TOMMEN•

 

The smell of mint and orange blossoms wafts down the corridor and I see Lady Baelish there outside mother's chambers. "Tommen!" I smile immediately because I know she has come to help mother, comfort her in some way and it's more than anyone else has bothered to do.

"Lady Baelish, you've come to see mother?" She pulls me into a hug and musses my hair playfully, I blush Lannister red. "Yes, I came as soon as I heard! Lord Baelish and I were so sorry to hear about your brother, dear. Joff was such a spirited boy." Mean spirited, perhaps. "Thank you. Mother will be pleased to see you, she hasn't had many visitors." Lady Baelish lets out an exasperated sigh, "A shame, Tommen, truly. Now tell me, how are you fairing?" No one has asked how I am in so long that the question sounds foreign, my heart swells at the affection in her tone. "I mourn him as mother does." I know that my voice sounds unsure, but I also know that she understands. "As we all do, your grace." Your grace.. Joff was a king, not me. As if she can read my thoughts she quips, "You will be like a king from the stories, sweet boy. Fair and just. Now.. Leave me to your mother. Go along and play with those sweet kittens for me, will you? I miss them dreadfully!" I smile bigger than I have in what feels like ages. 

"When I am king I will order Lord Baelish to get you a kitten of your own!" She explodes with the prettiest laughter and I cannot help but laugh too. "Who is my husband to deny a king?!" She japes and curtsies as deeply and dramatically as I have ever seen. It is outrageous, and my stomach now hurts from laughter. Hers must as well because she catches her breath, fixes my hair and shoos me away. I make my way to my chambers feeling lighter somehow. Please, by the gods, let her do the same for mother.


	6. Chapter 6

•PETYR•

 

"Lord Baelish, stay." I nod genially at Lord Tywin and wait for the small council room to empty, feigning boredom. Once Varys has finally waddled his robust arse out of the room, Lord Tywin gets right to the point. He is not a man to waste time, this I know. "Your lady wife did my family a great kindness. It seems Cersei has finally left her chambers. She's much less trouble to me locked away, but people talk. You understand." I nod. "Yes, the rumors of her madness were entirely unfounded and troubled my lady wife greatly. I'm glad to hear-" "Yes, yes. Be that as it may, you know my family pays their debts." I nod and stand to leave, realizing the conversation has come to its end. Lord Tywin motions for my exit and I make for the gardens.

How my wife spends her afternoons here I will never understand, but the why? The why I can appreciate. The giggling and constant chatter of such women would drive me mad, but my wife.. It fuels her. The things she has learned on afternoons such as this, the friendships she has made, they have all proven invaluable.

Jamie Lannister once told me that my wife makes me more likeable. It was meant to be cruel, of course, but I could not agree more. How such a lovely creature could love me, I will never understand. Nor would I dare test it.

Seated with Lady Olenna and some Hightower or another sits my wife. Her silken waves glow in the sunlight and I feel my heart skip a beat. I come up behind her placing my hands on her shoulders and not for a moment does she flinch. She simply leans back, recognizing my touch instinctually. Men would kill for this, I would kill for this.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I wish to steal my wife for a stroll about the gardens." The Hightower girl protests meekly, but Lady Olenna ignores her entirely. "Go! Go! Lady Baelish must be quite tired of our clucking by now." My wife smiles graciously, takes my hand, and we make our way through the gardens.

"Why are you so anxious, Petyr?" My smile is genuine, as they always are with her. She can read me so well, a true testament to our marriage. "I'm merely happy to see you, my love. Is that so odd?" One of her eyebrows raise and I know she sees me, truly sees me. This, I have come to realize, is **everything.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
